


Inappropriate Work Relationships

by Phasmo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But also, F/M, Fluff, Ladybug!Tom, Marinette isn't Ladybug, Mostly Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phasmo/pseuds/Phasmo
Summary: Chat Noir sees Ladybug (the buff baker named Tom, who always tells him to drop by his bakery so he can treat him to food and have his wife fawn over him) as a father figure. He was someone he could look up to, and someone that took care of him in a way he hadn't experienced in a while.When Chat falls in love with Ladybug's daughter, Marinette, he wonders just how amazing it would be to be part of their family, officially of course: ring and all.





	1. It Started with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bug!Tom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/296442) by my-insanity-is-an-art-form. 



"You know, I'm starting to think you're getting hurt more and more just so I can patch you up," Marinette teased. She dabbed disinfectant onto Chat Noir's neck. "I get that a cute girl taking care of you is appealing, but you need to stop."

Chat blushed, he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, but in the end chose not to speak. They were just inches away from each other's lips, so close he could feel the puff of Marinette's breath on his neck, and the physical strain of stopping himself from kissing the 'cute girl' in front of him was becoming more painful by the second.

"What, cat got your tongue, kitty?" Marinette peaked up at him as she finished dressing his cut. She could tell he was flustered and felt damn good about it. Chat Noir, superhero extraordinaire, was crushing on her and was acting like a shy boy dealing with the idea of liking girls for the first time.  
She leaned back a little to admire her handiwork, it was a clean cut thank god, so it had been straighforward enough. She looked to Chat for approval, only to be greeted by his intense, green gaze...on her lips.

 

There was a long, pregnant pause of anticipation before Chat rasped out, "No, but I think this cat'll certainly have yours." He licked his lips, then dove for hers.

 

The kiss was strong and fiery, like Chat had built up the desire for it since a very very long time ago. Marinette squeaked in shock at first, but quickly melted and moulded herself into Chat's touch, she would be lying if she said she didn't dream of this every time Chat came over, but boy, was it worth the wait.

Chat cupped her cheek gently at her initial protest, it was a sweet gesture, but was quickly overshadowed by the newfound intensity of their kiss. With a better hold on the situation, he was kissing her far more desperately, as if she would disappear soon and this was his last chance at anything. He towered over her, raised on his knees and aided by his naturally tall stature, and slowly brought Marinette down to lay on her back beneath him. She was evidently much smaller than him as she lay caged within his limbs, but had passion equal to if not moreso than Chat's.

Marinette kissed back with a heat hotter and sweeter than Summer, her hand tangled into his blonde locks and toyed with his cat ears, the other languidly tracing the muscles on his back which tensed at her every touch. Cleared of his doubts that she wouldn't be too enthusiastic about his surprise kiss, he let go of her cheek to begin mapping out the curves of her...well, everything.

 

It was sometime after this point (thankfully when things were less heated) that the trap door to Marinette's room creaked open and a very surprised Tom witnessed the blossoming of their romantic relationship. He discreetly left before the teens could notice his presence, a small smile of triumph seen on his face. That was his little girl, preciously powerful, with his probably future-son-in-law, intensely caring and completely deserving of her love. He couldn't have hoped for a better outcome for either of them.


	2. True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Cupid episode.

Chat chased after Marinette, his acid green eyes trained onto her back as she ran. Her steps were uneven, a leg clearly hurt from the tell-tale sign of blood that soaked a pant-leg. She glanced frantically between her escape and Chat, filled with a mania only the hunted had.

"Let's see how long you can run for, Marinette, no one escapes _me_." Chat's coal-black lips curled into a smirk as he continued to pounce from rooftop to rooftop alongside Marinette. "Sooner or later, I'll catch you, and I'll rip you to pieces in front of your family. Your father'll watch on, helpless, as his daughter is torn to ribbons. The great Ladybug himself can't even protect his own daughter, Paris? Hah! What makes anyone think he can protect the city, he really should hand over his miraculous." Chat sneered in disgust, contempt practically dripping from his words.

"No, he shouldn't." Marinette stopped running as she reached the park. "Of course he can protect the city, he has you. _You_ , Chat. One of the best partners in the world..." her voice trailed off in a whisper of hope as Chat sauntered down from his rooftop perch. Where was the Chat Noir she knew?

"Not any more he doesn't." Chat prowled forward, his eyes narrowed to cold slits as he planned his kidnap. "Where should I start first, hmm? Should I make your other leg useless too, or maybe your arm. I could chop off your fingers one by one, a classic really, but maybe a bit too cliché." Chat sized her up, his hand raised to display his razor-sharp claws as he advanced closer and closer.

"One thing I know for sure, is that I'll leave your face last. I heard one of the most satisfying feelings is watching the face of the person you loathe most writhe in agony. Can't miss that, now, can I? I'm sure you'll be _very_ entertaining, Marinette." He dragged a claw to caress her cheek before roughly grabbing her face. In revellment of the control and power he had over the small girl, he twisted her left and right, making a mockery of her. "Where is your great father now, Marinette, where is he now in your moment of greatest need. Now, when you are more helpless than on the day you were born."

A sharp sting of tears overtook Marinette. This was not worth it, her father was a brilliant man, a hero to almost all, but sometimes she felt he had too much faith.

 

"Right here," Ladybug announced. He stood tall and firm; his jaw taut from anger; his feet ready to leap into danger; and his gaze apologetic towards his daughter. "Let go of her, Chat, she has nothing you want."

"Hmm, let's see.... No. You lie, she's important to you, how can that not be something I want when I enjoy antagonising you." Marinette was pulled in front of Chat Noir to face Ladybug, the deadly claws now resting on her jugular.

_Papa, hurry up._

_"_ Chat, my boy, I know you don't want to do this. The akuma is making you do this. We need to work together to stop him, please, let go of Marinette."

"Now why would I do that? I loathe her, so I'll kill her." A claw traced the length of the hostage's neck. "But...if you give up your miraculous, I might leave her body whole." An evil grin stretched from ear to ear, it screamed: _M_ _enace! Tyrant! Demon!_

"Her safety, I want Marinette alive and well."

"Oh? So simple, you really don't deserve to be the city's hero. You would give up the safety of all Paris for your daughter. This filthy human. What on Earth is so special about her that the great Ladybug would allow the massacre of a city. I mean, I personally think she's rather pathetic."

Fed up with Chat's belittling, Marinette released her pent-up hate for Chat Noir, " _Pathetic?_  We hardly even talk, how would you know me? I am _not_  pathetic, if you weren't suped-up with your fancy miraculous magic I could and would kick your ass." And to think, her Papa wanted her to...ugh.

"Fiesty, rude, and an idiot too. I could kill you right now, girl, don't aggravate me." He tightened his grip on her neck, drawing blood when the tips of his claws pricked Marinette's delicate skin.

"Then you'll never get the Ladybug miraculous, if I die, Papa will never let you win."

At this point, Chat was one hundred percent done with the fearless sass his hostage was spouting. He spun her around to glare daggers at her. "Do you not understand the concept of death? Because I ensure you I will gladly gift it to you in the most painful way possible." He dropped his threatening finger so both hands lay idly by his sides, a mistake really, to instead intimidate his hostage through his sheer, imposing height and poisonous glare.

 

" _NOW!_ " Shouted Ladybug.

In the blink of an eye, Marinette pinned Chat's arms down. Ladybug leapt to help constrain him in a bear hug as he was about to escape. Chat squirmed and tried wriggling his way out of the human cage to no avail.

An inch away from his nose, Marinette whispered, "I know you hate me and this is probably the last thing you'd ever want, but I trust my Papa."

"What are you going to do to me?! Get away from me, filth," snarled Chat as he continued to squirm.

Without much warning, Marinette closed the gap between their lips, sealing his protests with a soft kiss that only lasted a second.

"True Love's Kiss lifts all curses, Chat, you're the one who told me that son."

The black stain on Chat's lips disappeared, leaving a very confused cat coddled by a bear-like Ladybug. Ladybug quickly let go of his charge once he saw how docile he was. Marinette was _far_  away from him by now, too shocked by what her father had said to trust herself near people.

"Alright there?"

After much brow furrowing and deliberation, Chat finally replied, "Um, sort of? I can't remember what happened."

"But nothing else wrong?"

"I...don't think so."

"Good, let's go get that akuma then."

They left. _They left_. Without explaining anything at all to a poor confused Marinette. Her mouth went from hanging wide open to an annoyed purse, there were going to be _so many questions when they got home, just you wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Dark Cupid episode.  
> The work is in the rough, so sorry for typos and whatnot. I'm also not sure how long is a good length for these chapters since they're basically one-shots compiled, do comment what you think about it. Comments are ALWAYS appreciated ;)


End file.
